


Okonomiyaki

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miharu cooks okonomiyaki for Yoite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okonomiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 9 February 2009.

\- What are you doing?

Yoite leans forward, over Miharu's shoulder, black hair brushing against black hair.

He squeezes his eyes but sees only something yellow, something black, and something else which he guesses is Miharu's thin arm.

Miharu's calm voice flows through the orchestra of whistles in his ears.

\- Okonomiyaki.

Yoite takes a step towards the table and bents down, his nose a few inches away from the bowl full of the yellow thing.

Miharu watches him in silence as his nose almost dips inside the dough.

\- I'm afraid it doesn't smell of anything in particular.

\- I can smell that it's salty.

Miharu smiles while Yoite pulls his nose out of the bowl.

\- You're right.

Yoite watches as Miharu continues to steer the yellow spot.

\- You know?

\- Tell me Yoite.

He bits his lower lips.

\- Hey stop or it's going to bleed.

Yoite stops and tilts his head to the side, hair falling on his eyes.

\- Sorry.

\- Oh…you don't have to be sorry.

Miharu feels warm spreading across his cheeks as he realizes that he has forgotten to stir the dough, and is instead following the soft movements of Yoite's lips as he speaks.

\- So…what were you saying?

\- That thing you're preparing in the bowl…

\- The okonomiyaki.

Yoite tries to reproduce the movements that Miharu's mouth has just made.

\- Yes…the ok-okonomi-yaki. To me it is just a yellow spot.

Miharu stops stirring and comes closer to Yoite, his mouth near to his ear as he speaks.

\- Don't be too worried about it. What is in the ball it's nothing that matters.

Yoite would like Miharu to remain close, so that he can actually see his green iris and his pupils, not only two black spots.

\- Please, can you remain close a little bit longer.

Miharu's heart skips a bit but his little face remains calm.

\- Of course.

The kitchen is full of the ticks of the clock as they stay one in front of the other, Yoite's eyes almost non blinking and Miharu's lips smiling.

\- If you want you can go back stirring…

\- I want what you want.

\- Mi-Miharu…

\- Do you want to try my okonomiyaki?

\- Yes if you're happy that I try it.

Miharu gently brushes the tips of his fingers over Yoite's pale cheek.

\- I am.

Then he turns and reaches for the bowl.

Yoite swallows and then takes a step.

\- C-Can I help you?

\- Of course. Here stir it while I prepare the rest of the ingredients.

He meets Yoite's worried eyes.

\- Don't worry, you'll do fine. But may be is better if you take off your gloves and your coat.

Yoite slowly takes off his coat and leans it on a chair.

When Miharu looks at his hands he just shakes his head.

\- Ok, so here you go.

Miharu slides the whip in his right hand.

\- How do I have to…

Yoite feels the light pressure of Miharu's hand on his as the little boy guides him.

\- See? That's easy.

He just nods, and Miharu starts to move around the kitchen.

\- Can I tell you something?

\- Tell me Yoite.

\- Once I cooked with Yukimi.

\- Really?

He stops piling up the vegetables and concentrates his attention on Yoite, as he speaks with that soft voice of his.

Yoite doesn't stop the stirring and continues talking, his cobalt blue eyes glued to the yellow thing.

\- Yes, I can't really remember what we cooked though.

\- This is another thing that shouldn't matter. It's just good that you did something with him isn't it? I really liked staying in the kitchen while my mum was cooking.

Yoite stops and raises is gaze.

\- It is good to do something with you.

Miharu feels something fluttering inside him as he smiles.

 

Yoite remains behind Miharu's little back, the yellow thing is now on the griddle. Miharu turns it and then adds the vegetables. Yoite is happy that although he can't sense the okonomiyaki smell properly he can still feel the hot coming from the griddle and Miharu's presence, there, in front of him.

\- It's ready, sit down so you can eat, Yoite.

They seat in front of each other, Yoite eating slowly and Miharu watching in silence.

\- Can you taste something?

Yoite chews slowly, the tip of the chopsticks still in his mouth.

\- There's something salty.

\- Yes, there's salt in the dough.

\- There's something sweeter too.

\- Yes, the vegetables.

A small smile graces Yoite's gentle features.

\- And then…

\- Then?

\- Then there's you, Miharu.

Miharu leans a bit on the table and leaves a kiss at the corner of Yoite's mouth.

\- I'm always here for you.

Yoite brings his still gloved hand up to the small spot that Miharu has kissed, something sparkles in the watery circles of his eyes.

\- Will you do it again for me?

Miharu tilts his hand to the side.

He gulps a little at the sight of Yoite smiling.

\- What do you want me to do, Yoite?

\- I wonder if it will be ok if I ask for both the ok-okonomiyaki and what you've just done?

Miharu leans again towards Yoite.

\- Of course, Yoite. Every thing that you want.

The kitchen is silent as they kiss each other slowly over the okonomiyaki that they made.


End file.
